


The Cursed Child And The Burden Of A Legacy

by Nervous_Cole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Curses, Death Eaters, Depression, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Nightmares, POV Albus Severus Potter, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_Cole/pseuds/Nervous_Cole
Summary: "I hate my life. I hate having no friends. I hate beeing the laughing stock of my house. I hate the school. I hate the people and the teachers in the school. I hate beeing a disapointment for everyone. And I hate the legacy of my family."Albus Severus Potter never had a good life.He fails at everything he does. He has no friends. The people hate him. He only brings disappointment to his family. He struggles with the burden of the Potter legacy. He is a outcast not only in the school but also in his family. He is the black sheep in the Potter family.Maybe his life at wizarding school Hogwarts will get better, but the mysterious disappearances of student' just doesn't make it any better.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Life has never smiled at me_

The reason for this is my surname, it is such a simple and common surname, open the telephone dictionary and you will find it everywhere. In the muggle world, it is a meaningless and normal name that many people carry without any burden, but in the wizarding world, it is a surname that is full of stories, legends, and big adventures. A surname with a big legacy behind it. In the wizarding world, the surname means accomplishing tasks that seemed impossible for even the most powerful wizards. The surname is **Potter** and the surname belongs to a hero. _The boy who lived_ , _the chosen one_ and _the defeater of the dark lord_.

 **Harry** **Potter**

All the titles he has even the surname he has, have a big story behind them. A big legacy he had and still has to carry. The whole wizarding world believes in him, _the chosen one_ , _the boy who lived_ and _the defeater of the dark lord_. They believe, trust and love him, for the duty he has done and is still doing for the wizarding world. Even when he was still a young boy, he managed to save and protect many lives and he still does this not as a pupil like before, it is his job now as the head of the department of magical law enforcement. He loves his job, he loves to catch dark wizards, he likes ordering his people around and not to forget the likes getting all the attention. He gets the attention of the whole wizarding world. Open the **newspaper** and you will always see him on the front page of the Daily Prophet. You can learn things like how his career is progressing, what new things he has accomplished and not forget thousands of interviews with him. But this is not the only thing the wizarding world is interested in. They want to know everything about **Harry Potter** the head of the department of magical law enforcement but also about **Harry Potter** the father of **three children**. The next generation of heroes and successful wizards like him.

_Unfortunately, I am one of these children._

You may be asking yourself why unfortunate? I know that many people wish to be in a situation like me, having such a famous surname and descend from a family full of heroes and be greeted with glory and acknowledgment from the people around you. It is a dream for many wizards but for me, it is a burden. So many people don't understand why I hate it. Why I hate the **Potter legacy**. You need to know the carriers of the Potter legacy. My family.

Im the son of **Harry** and **Ginevra Potter**.

My mother **Ginevra Potter** is a very proud woman. She loves her children and wouldn't hesitate to stand up for them. The problem with this is that she exaggerates it. For example, I once told my mother that two boys in the primary school punched me. This was a big mistake. She stands up and quickly made her way to the school and how should I say it. She scared the boys **a lot** , with a lot I mean a lot. Even the teachers were scared of her because she doesn't hesitate to go to their superiors by every small mistake they had made. She is so protective about me and she always notices, If something happens to me in school then she always tries to find out what's going on. I don't understand why I get this treatment from her. She doesn't interfere in the lives of my brother and sister like how she does it with mine. She is much calmer if they get in trouble in school unlike me where she almost crushes the school grounds for one tiny thing that has happened there and I am sick of it.

Like I have mentioned earlier I have a younger sister, **Lily Luna Potter**. She is 9 years old, 2 years younger than me. She has the name of my dead nan **Lilly** J. Potter and the second name of a good friend from my father. My younger sister is literally loved by everyone. I love her too but I am being honest I am not that close to her. We don't do much together, we are not talking that much and the only time when we both are really interacting is at the dinner table. I keep my nose out of her life and she keeps her nose out of mine. All the adults love her and gush when they see her, they always say things like "OHHHHH SHE IS SO SWEET!"; "LOOK AT THAT CUTE LITTLE GIRL!"; " I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE IS SO CUTE, GINNY!" Blah, blah, blah, blah... Even the animals seem to go crazy when they see her. She really lives up to our surname and my parents can't be much more proud of their little girl.

I also have an older brother **James Sirius Potter.** He is 13 years old. He is named after my dead grandfather **James Potter** and the godfather of my father **Sirius Black**. Like my sister, he is loved by everyone but not for the cuteness or the loveness she shows to other beings but for the mischief he is doing. He pranks literally anybody, be it small kids, adults or authorized persons and I and everyone always find it funny. I don't find it funny. He annoys the bloody hell of me. I am always the target dummy for his pranks or his punching bag If his upset about something and I hate him for this. I don't understand, why he is still loved by everyone and why my parents are so proud of him even when he is causing so much trouble. I can understand it with my sister but with my brother, it is Chinese for me.

Another thing that is Chinese for me is the behavior of my father **Harry Potter**. Like I have mentioned earlier, he is a hero and he enjoys it. He loves getting all the attention from the wizarding world. For example, during our family shopping trips, many strangers gather around us and they want to have autographs or they want to take a picture with him and he literally agrees to every request. It takes so many hours until he is finished answering every dumb question, taking every picture and sign everything from photos to t-shirts. Another thing I don't understand is his obsession with his career. He takes his work everywhere with him. Be it to our house, my grandparents and even to our family trips. During our vacation to Australia, he promised me that he would spend there time more with me. And again his career was much more important than spending the vacation with his son. He said "Sorry Al, I can't come to the beach today because the work calls for me, you understand how important your father's work is, right?" and it is always like this. He promises many things and fails to keep it and if I would get a Galeon for every apology he had made to me, I would have even surpassed the vaults of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Unfortunate his relationship with his son doesn't work as well as his career.

And now the last member of the **Potter family**. 

My name is **Albus Severus Potter** , I was named after 2 great wizards, **Albus** Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and **Severus** Snape. Both of them were former headmasters of the famous wizarding school **Hogwarts** and powerful wizards at their time. Being named after two such **famous** and **historical important** wizards would be an honor for all wizards because the name alone has many untold stories and a big legacy behind it. My Grandparents always tell me, that when the time comes, I will accomplish great things and be loved by everyone, like the persons I was named after.

I am honest I haven't accomplished anything great like my brother and sister who even at a young age showed incredible magical skills. Also, their performance in primary school was very good and they are very popular there and have lots of friends. All the muggle kids love my brother James and my younger sister Lily. They always visit us at home and stay in our house for a night. On other days Lily or James would go out with their friends and stay outside until it gets dark. They love their muggle friends, especially my brother James, he always talks about when he is in Hogwarts how much he misses his old friends and it always scares my little sister because she is afraid to lose her muggle friends and never see them again.

_Both are very happy with their lives. Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about my life._

I am nothing like them. I showed little to no magical skills and my brother always jokes about it telling me that maybe I am a muggle. My performance in the primary muggle school wasn't good either, I struggled a lot in the muggle school and barely passed the classes and my parents weren't much thrilled when they always saw my report card. I wasn't lucky with friends either. I had and still have no friends. I never get visited by people from the school. There is no one with whom I can stay awake all night. I don't go outside either, I'm at home most of the time, either drawing something, listening to music or playing computer games. There will be none I will be missing from the muggle primary school, bloody hell I think I will even forget their names after the summer.

It isn't like I don't want to have any friends. I want to have people I can talk to, laugh with and trust other than my family. Unfortunately, I failed. Many times and I had stopped trying after so many fails. Everyone says it is so easy to make friends, you just need to be yourself, they say. But if it were that easy, like everyone says, why I still don't have a friend. I always wondered why I have no friends. Like my brother told me once when I asked him why I don't have any friends.

_Because I have problems._

My social skills are trash, I don't talk very much with others, be it my grandparents, my cousins, and even my family. The only time I really talk with them is when I am answering their questions like, "How was your day, Albus?" and "You want to have something from the supermarket?". And the answers I give them aren't much either, I always answer it like. "Fine."; "Good"; "Yes"; "No". I always feel uncomfortable around other people, not only the kids in the school but also around my relatives. This is the main reason why I don't talk much with other people. I don't why I feel this way, why I hate talking with other beings. My dad says that it would be only a phase and it would soon be over but my mom is worried. She tries to persuade me to go to a muggle therapist but I don't want to go there. I don't want to talk with a stranger about my personal problems. My dad also doesn't want to go there because he is afraid that the daily prophet will hear about it. He can already imagine the next headline.

**" Harry Potter's youngest son goes to a muggle therapist! Did the legendary Harry Potter failed in raising his own children?!?"**

Unfortunately, this isn't the only reason why I don't get along with other people. I don't understand, why everyone gets upset so easily because of me. When I talk with other children or I stand near trying to make at least one friend, I fail. They get angry around me, push me away or they punch me. I try all the things that my parents and grandparents taught me: be nice, listen to them, talk to them and play with them. I really try very hard I am even extra nice them, I share sweets or chocolate with them and the results I get are still the same. This is not only the case with other children in the school, but also with adults, like the teachers. If I argue with other others children or when they punch me without a reason, it is always the fault of Albus Potter or " _The weird guy_ " like they love call me. As always I would get into trouble and the other kids would get away with praise from the teacher. This is not only the case with humans but also with animals. Dogs always bark when they notice me. Cats always hiss at me and scratch me.

_It is feeling like the whole world is against you._

I tried talking with my family about it and I have mixed feelings about the "advice" they gave me.

I asked my father for help and as always he wasn't a big help. He told me not to be silly and that I am only imagining that the whole world hates me and as always he says that it is just a phase which will soon be over. The "advice/help" from my mother didn't make it better but worse, much worse. I told her about my situation and she exaggerated. **Again**. She went to school and tried to handle my situation herself and the result I got from this? The kids and teachers hate me more. I never thought that this was even possible until the day when I got detention because I asked a classmate for a pencil. I didn't even need to ask my brother for help because he would only laugh at me and would have called me emo. Asking my sister for advice is useless too because she is still too young and she wouldn't understand my actual problem. I don't want to talk with my cousins about my problems. So because of the desperate need for help, I asked my nan. She told me that I am a very special child and the muggle children won't understand it. She always tells me that everything will be better in the wizarding school **Hogwarts**.

**Hogwarts**

A place where my father had the opportunity to escape from his terrible foster parents. A place my father called his real home. A place filled with adventures, he experienced himself. The place where he was greeted with glory and appreciation. The place were he met his best friends. **Hogwarts** really changed the life from my father, it made him feel better, it gave him hope for the future and it made him to the great hero everybody loves and admires today.

_The question I ask myself is, will Hogwarts make my life better too?_

_Will the same problems appear as before? Having no friends. People hate me. My bad school performance. Being a total loser._

_Or will it change my life?_

The famous wizarding school is known for changing the lives of the young wizards that are attending it. People you knew board the Hogwarts-Express in station 9 3/4 and come back as a whole new person. A good example of this is my brother James before he attended the school, he was a big coward. He was scared of everything, he was afraid to do something wrong and he never wanted to get into trouble, especially with my parents. After the first term, when he came back from the Hogwarts. I didn't recognize him. Now he is very brave. He isn't afraid to say his opinion. He loves to get into trouble and my parents love him for this. Everyone says he resembles our father in his youth and James can't be more proud of this.

I don't know how Hogwarts will change me. How will I come back? My parents and grandparents tell me that I will come back as the popular Hogwarts student **Albus Severus Potter**. The **Albus Severus Potter** that is loved by all students and teachers, the child who only writes good grades, the child who is also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch-Team, the child who has lots of friends which he can trust and the child whose parents can't be much more proud of him. This is the **Albus Severus Potter** that will come back from his first term, which will leave the Hogwarts Express.

_This is the Albus Severus Potter that everyone wishes._

This is my dream. I want to become this. I want to make atleast once my family proud. I want to be a good son for my parents, a good brother for my siblings, a good cousin and a good grandson. I don't want to be the loser **Albus Severus Potter** that even struggles in a muggle primary school, the child who doesn't even have one friend, the child who is hated by everyone, the child with the social problem, the child with doesn't get along with others and

_the child who struggles with the burden of a legacy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally out this took me a while to write. I hope you will enjoy it.

"Albus! Fast get into the train! You will miss it!"

Calls my mother and my father behind me as I run to the train. The station, which was previously so full, is now empty. There are no more children on the platform, only adults, waving and calling to their children on the train. All the children are aboard and ready for the travel to Hogwarts except me. I can't miss the train. What would all the others think of me? **Albus Potter the guy that missed the train on his first day**. I can't afford to damage my reputation so much on the first day in Hogwarts. Having such a bad reputation on the first day would result that no one would want to be friends with me. I shouldn't have wasted so much time saying goodbye to my parents and my little sister.

* * *

_"_ _I am so proud of you Albus." Tells my dad to me before he hugs me. "You have already made it this far, Al " Says my mom to me. I look at her eyes and see that her eyes are full of tears. Tears of proudness. It isn't the same proudness, for example, I come home with a good mark on a test from the muggle primary school. It is much more. Seeing her this much proud of me makes me so much happiness. It makes me feel like I can own the world if I want to. " I will miss my little boy so much." She tells me before she places a kiss on my forehead.  
_

 _"You remind me so much of myself._ _" I look up to my dad. " Standing there like I once stood when I was in the same age as you." He smiles at me and his eyes shine. "I couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts-Express" He looks at the train and I can see his excitement because he can't standstill. It reminds me of a little kid who can't wait to go to the adventure that lies ahead of him. An adventure that also awaits me.  
_

_But I am honest. I don't know how I feel. A part of me is excited and happy about Hogwarts but the other part is afraid of it. There are so many questions in my head right now. Will I like Hogwarts? How will I perform in my subjects? Will the other students in Hogwarts like me? What will the professors think of me when they see me? And the most important one which house will I be sorted into? All these questions and the thought of getting only disappointing results make me sick. It makes me feel like running away from the station._

_My dad notices my uneasiness. "Albus you don't seem to be very excited." He looks into my green eyes. The same color as his eyes. "Is something wrong Al?"_

_"What if I'm in Slytherin?" He kneels down to be at the same eye level with me. He looks into my eyes. "_ _Albus Severus," My dad says. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_ _"But just say..." I start to talk about the situation what would happen If I get sorted into Slytherin._

_"...then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?" My dad cuts me off. I look at him unsure what to say. "We will always love you. We don't care about which house you get sorted too. But if you really care about it so much and you really want to be in Gryffindor the Sorting Hat will take your choice. "  
_

_I hear the whistle from the train. If I really want to be in Gryffindor the Sorting Hat will take it into account. But still, what will they really think of me If I get sorted into Slytherin?_

_"Al!" My mother says to me interrupting me in my thoughts._

_The train is going to leave soon without me! "Quick gather your belongings and hurry or you will miss the train!" My father shouts and in the background, I can hear the whistle of the train signaling that the Hogwarts Express is going to depart any minute._

* * *

I run as fast as I can. I run past lots of adults and other kids who are staring at me but I don't care anymore about it. The only thing that matters now is to not miss the train. I see the conductor announcing to the people on the station to take a step back. I run faster and didn't hesitate to shove other people out of my way. I will get into a lot of trouble for my ruthless behavior when I come home but I can worry about it later. The only thing I need to worry about now is missing the train.

The train conductor was about to close the door but he notices me. "Quick get in!" He shouts and waves with his hand to get in.

I get on the train. I take a moment to catch my breath. Never in my life, I have run this fast. The conductor looks at me and starts to hold a speech about punctuality but I don't listen and care about the things he says. The only thing I care about is the feeling of relief. He notices my lack of attention. "Just go and search a free compartment..." The conductor says while he shakes his head.

Passing slowly through the passages of the train. I notice that people stand up and look at me from their compartments. From the movement of their lips, I can see that they are talking with the other students in the compartment, probably about me. It feels weird to get all this attention. Not expecting the hand that grabs my jacket I flinch. I turn around to face the person who is the reason why I almost got a heart attack and I didn't expect it to be a stranger boy.

_"Aren't you Albus Potter, the son of the legendary Harry Potter?"_

I look at the boy, who appears to be the same age as me. Should I tell him that indeed I'm the son of Harry Potter or should I just ignore him. Unsure what to do I just say without much thinking. " **Yes**."

"O... Okay! Hello, my name is Tristan." He takes my hand and shakes it wildly. "You can sit in our compartment If you want. Noah just wanted to leave the compartment right now!" He drags me into the filled compartment. "THIS IS ALBUS POTTER!" I hear a girl calling behind me. It didn't pass a second and the passage is filled with lots of students.

"WOW, IT IS REALLY HIM.", "ALBUS CAN YOU SIT WITH US?" , "NO HE SITS IN OUR COMPARTMENT" Is all I can hear. People talking to me from each side. Each one of them wants something different from me.

I just realized something. These people want something from me. They want me to sit with them. They want to spend their precious time with me. They want to befriend me. I can't believe it. All I ever wanted just happened now. I can't be happier.

_But it feels strange, unfamiliar and unnaturally. It doesn't feel as good as I hoped._

The students around me are still asking the same questions. Over and over. It doesn't seem to end.

"Please be quiet," I announce to them but they don't stop. I get grabbed from each side and they try to pull me toward themselves but it doesn't work and it only results in, me getting shoved around. "CAN YOU JUST STOP AND LET ME GO!" I shout at them angry. I have enough of this but they seem to ignore me. I get pulled to the right and left side it doesn't stop. I bump into the door with my arm and it really hurts. "IT HURTS PLEASE LET ME GO!" It doesn't stop and they seem to get more and more aggressive when I protest and try to defend myself. 

Bumping with my head against the door was the final thing that broke down the dam. I start to cry begging them to stop but the only thing they seem to care about is to get a piece of **Albus Severus Potter**.

I hear ringing from an inaccessible distance. It seems to get closer and louder every second. The voices of the students are getting quieter the closer the ringing is to me. I reach the moment where I can no longer hear the students or the sounds from the Hogwarts Express moving. I hear only the ringing and it gives me a sense of relief and safety.

* * *

_I wake up. Tears in my eyes. I look around and take a deep breath and calm down._

It was just a dream. A nightmare that is finally over. It wasn't like an ordinary nightmare I would get when I watch a horror movie with my older brother James. No, it feels real. It felt like I had experienced a situation like this in my life. But I never and probably never will experience something like this.

I sigh and lie down again.

Is this how it feels, to be loved by everyone? People willingly want to spend time with you, they would do anything to be friends with you and they would even fight with others because of you. No, I don't think so. I was probably just exaggerating. People wouldn't fight for another person they love. Especially If the person they fight for, is **me**. But a question I still ask my self even after this dream is.

_Will the students in Hogwarts like me?_

The Muggle children always got upset with me so easily, is it going to be the same with the students in Hogwarts. Will they dislike or even hate me too as the muggles did. I hope not because the time in primary school was very dreadful and hard. I knew that I didn't belong there and the people in primary school knew it. They didn't treat me well and they tried to ignore me or make me feel miserable. There wasn't even one guy that stood up for me or tried to get in contact with me or to know me better. I was on my own and the people around me hated me. 

_These four years were for hell me._

"Albus breakfast is ready!" My mother shouts from the kitchen loud enough to clearly understand it. 

"Time to get up Al. " I mutter to myself while I stand up. I hate waking up and leaving my comfortable and safe bed. It is always so hard for me to get up. When I have to wake up at a certain time I always stay in the bed till my mother or father comes and gets me out of the bed. 

I stretch myself. Everything hurts and I feel miserable. I don't know why sometimes I feel like this. This feeling just comes out of the blue. It happens sometimes when I wake up or sometimes after dinner. It just happens and I don't know why. Looking out of them and seeing the dark and rainy weather. Very suitable. It perfectly suits my mood and it doesn't make it any better.

"ALBUS GET UP NOW!" My father shouts very loud that anybody near our house can hear it. I should get downstairs now. You don't really want to have Harry Potter wake you up. He lifts you up with some kind of spell and then lets you fall down on your bed. You don't want to know how many times I got waken up by him. But still, it is always fun to watch my brother get waken up by this. When I know how to cast charms I want to try this wake-up call, on my brother.

Before I get down, I clean up my bed and fold neatly the bedsheets as my mom taught me it. I don't like it messy, especially my own things like my room. I always do it even in the morning like this where my motivation is non-existent. It is my morning ritual. I like it If all my things are neat, clean and perfect. I can concentrate and work better if everything is neatly and clean in its place. I don't know where I inherited it. My mom and especially my dad are the complete opposite. They like their things messy and out of place. This would be the horror for me and sometimes is when my mom cleans up my room.

"And done..." I quietly mutter to myself after I have finished folding and cleaning up my bed. I leave my room and slowly make my way downstairs. I'm not in the mood to eat anything but I still need to attend the morning breakfast and sit there with my family even If I don't eat anything. It is a rule from my nan that my mother decided to keep to this day.

"...but James you know that you break the rules, right?" I can hear my father lecturing my older brother James. "Yeah but dad thinks about the girls that will admire me" James exclaims to my father with high hope in his voice. "Yeah, you have a point" My dad answeres while he laughs to my brother "No pranks are played in the school James. You should invest your precious free time in learning more for your subjects James!" My mom says. I can hear from her voice that she is angry about the behavior of my brother and that my dad even supports him. "Mom my grades are fine and..." My brother tells them but stops when he looks at my direction and notices me.

"...Look who decided to come finally downstairs..." They all stop eating and look at my direction like I'm some kind of intruder in our house. "Your finally awake, Al" My dad says while he takes a sip of his coffee. " AL come sit down and eat something." My mom says. She is clearly in a good mood. "Good morning Albus." My sister says cheerfully and smiles at me. I sit down and look at my plate with a slice of bread on it. Next to the plate is a breakfast knife. A few weeks ago my mother always made my breakfast including the sandwiches. Now I need to do it myself. She told me that I am old enough and I need to become more independent If I want to go to Hogwarts.

I really don't have the motivation to smear a slice of bread for myself. It isn't like I am that lazy. I am just not in the mood to do something. "Albus, why don't you eat anything?" She notices that I haven't moved anything on my plate all the things still in the same place as before.

I push the plate away from me to signal her my mood. "I'm not hungry," I say to her and to the rest. My father just shakes his head and continues reading his newspaper. My brother doesn't care he continues eating ignoring me as always. The only people that care about the thing I just said are my little sister Lily and my mom. My mom just shakes her head. "But Al. Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I definitely have a hearty breakfast before I do anything" She says and everyone laughs at the table for her cuteness? I don't laugh but instead, smile. I'm glad that she can bring a smile on my lips even in days like today.

"Yeah, you heard that Albus. You should eat something and get some energy. For today" My father tells me and reminds me of the thing I again forgot. We have a family meeting at my grandparent's house. This means I need to spend my time with my dear cousins and my beloved and weird uncle Ron. The thought of it really takes even the last bit of happiness and motivation from me. "Do we really need to go there?" My dad put his newspaper away and from the look of it doesn't believe what he had just heard. "Of course Albus. It is **our** family who we are meeting" He tells strictly. I still try to convince him to not go there or at least let me stay home. "But still. In two days I will leave for Hogwarts." I explain to him. He looks at me confused. This is my chance so I continue. "I will really miss my bed, the morning breakfast and the TV evenings we have here so I would rather spend my last days here in **our** home instead of somewhere else... " I say to him in my most innocent voice. "...And I want to make the best of my last days here in our home" I tell him and pray that my tactic will work again.

He looks unsure what to say, he probably has an inner conflict with himself right now. "Yeah, your right..." He tells but gets cut off. " **NO**. The family is everything and you will attend it, unlike the last times where you stayed home." My mom tells me and she is pretty angry about me and my father to let me get away with this, again. "Yeah, he always had an excuse to stay at home.." James says and joins my mother in lecturing me "I have to make my homework, I have to write a test tomorrow or I don't feel well mom I want to stay at home" My brother mimics me pretty badly and my sister laughs about it. I don't even sound like this. I look at her angry. She stops laughing. "You only willingly come with us when you personally benefit from the visit like a few days ago when your birthday was. You only did come with us to get your presents. After you have gotten all your presents you just wanted to leave again." He says to me. Nobody is on my side and is helping me so I kinda get a little bit angry "THIS ISN'T TRUE! STOP LYING! " I scream and everybody is shocked at my little outburst but James continues. "It is true to remember aunt Hermione's birthday. You didn't want to go and didn't even..."

"ENOUGH!" My father shouts unexpectedly. It is very rare to see my father getting angry like this. So we are all quiet now. "James stop harassing your brother. He is your own brother you can't talk with him like this. And Albus you will come with us without contradiction, now eat your breakfast!" My father says sternly and in a voice in which you don't want to discuss him. I stay quiet and sit at the table not knowing what to do now.

_I again ruined our breakfast_

The situation is very tense at the table. I just sit there quietly and do nothing. My mom shakes her head and takes my slice of bread and smears some nougat creme on it and then places it again on my plate. I don't really want to eat something but still, she has made it for me and I don't want her to be sadder than she already is so I eat it. Normally it would taste delicious but I don't taste anything. It feels like I bite in the air. But I keep going I don't want to ruin our breakfast more than enough.

After we all have finished we slowly start to clean up the table. As always I take the dirty dishes to the kitchen, James cleans the table, Lilly, and mom clean the dishes and my dad he goes to his office to continue his work. Most of the time it takes about 15 minutes to clean up our mess and after everyone has finished their "duty" we can continue our own lives. Everybody has forgotten the awful breakfast we just had 30 minutes ago. My brother likes always plays his video games on the computer, my sister spends her free time always with my mom and they are either playing some board games or they watch together TV, my father sits quietly in his office and works and me? Most of the time I sit alone in my room. Sometimes I draw something, like things I wish, a bright future or something from movies or games I have watched or played and while I do it, I always listen to my favorite music.

It looks like today is again one of these days where I just sit quietly in my room and draw something. Maybe this will help me to improve my mood and forget about this morning. I approach my mother to ask her If I can burrow her mobile phone to listen to music. She sits with Lily on the couch and they together watch a movie "Mom, can I have your phone?" She turns around to me. "Sure Al. But you can sit with us If you want. The movie we are watching is really good and you will definitely like it." She moves and takes place, for me to sit. "Yeah the movie is really funny you should watch it too!" My sister says cheerfully and expects me to agree. "I can watch it later mom" I refuse their offer. She sighs and hands her phone over. I gladly take it and make my way to my room. On my way upstairs I can hear them both laughing.

_Finally alone._

I sigh in relief. The day was bloody awful and it was just the morning, there is still our visit to my grandparents. "I can't await it!" I say it to myself with much emphasis. Why do we need to go to them? Meeting with them means that they will again ask plenty of questions. I need to spend the whole time there with my cousins and I need to play with the younger ones like I am some kind of babysitter. It isn't like I hate them. I love them all even my uncle Ron but still, I would rather spend my days with **actual friends** and not my cousins. I see them every day and they are related to me so that's a difference to a **true friend**. But what can I do? The first thing is I don't have **a true friend** and the second thing is I need to go there.

_I need to think of something else. Thinking about it doesn't make it better._

I take my sketch block out and go through all the sketches I have drawn. I go through till I find an empty page. I need to ask my mom to buy me a new one. This one is almost full of my sketches. I put on my headphones and open up my favorite music playlist. Listening to music helps me to calm down and most of the time it manages to improve my mood. I start drawing, but the hardest part is always the beginning. There are always so many questions at the beginning like: What should I draw, how should I draw it and how is it gonna look like if it is finished.

I think for a moment while I listen to music. Today happened so much. The dream, the morning, the breakfast and later the family meeting. Think of something else Albus! I take a deep breath and start to draw the first thing that comes to my mind.

_I can do it. It is just my family nothing more.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter :)  
> What do you think what kind of music Albus listens? I would think he is the kind of guy that likes alternativ music (like Miami Horror). What do you think? you can write it down in the comment section.  
> If you have enjoyed this chapter and you want to support me you can leave a kudos thats enough motivation for me :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and english isn't my first language so please be merciful :)  
> If you liked the introduction of this story, you can leave a kudos or a comment if you want. It really makes me happy to see people enjoying my work.


End file.
